one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Smoke vs Emerl
Smoke vs Emerl is Ahomeschoolingroudon's 9th One Minute Melee of his Fourth Season. Starring Smoke from Mortal Kombat against Emerl from Sonic the Hedgehog Description Two of the roughest and toughest video game robots there is, but among them which is the superior fighter? The Ultimate Cyborg or The Ultimate Creation? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Green Hill (Not to be confused with Green Hill Zone) Night-Time A rusty robot was found in the Green Hill, which was currently turned off and was just laying there, however it was best that this robot was turned off. As this robot was none other than the Ultimate Creation, Emerl. However another robot was dashing towards the Green Hill, this one with the intent of trying to destroy the Ultimate Creation while it was turned off. This was none other than Smoke in his form, Cyber Smoke, as he approached Emerl before swinging his fist at the robot However, it quickly turned itself on and grabbed Cyber Smoke before punting him back, “Must.. conquer.. all” Emerl said, as Cyber Smoke only made robotic noises, and a fight was ready to commence Face your strength! BEGIN! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fl16Ugv336I) Cyber Smoke and Emerl both dashed at each other, with Emerl being the faster of the two and he kicked Cyber Smoke, however Cyber Smoke blocked and threw two punches at Emerl before uppercutting him up into the sky. Emerl crashed down to the ground before getting back up, only to see Cyber Smoke dashing directly towards him. In response Emerl manifested two miniguns as his arms and opened fire at Cyber Smoke, causing him to stumble back before Emerl dashed back up and dropped a rocket at him. Cyber Smoke was launched up against one of the walls of the Green Hill before getting back to his feet, Cyber Smoke then leaped at Emerl before performing two high punches. Cyber Smoke then did a lower kick before a higher kick, then a lower punch, and tripping over Emerl. Emerl however kicked Cyber Smoke’s foot to stun him for a second before jumping up in the air, before spinning his arms around his body like a helicopter which allowed him to say suspended up in the air, as he tried to drop another rocket. Cyber Smoke however jumped up at Emerl, before grabbing Emerl by the throat and tossing him to the side with the Air Throw, Emerl however still managed to fire the rocket at him, but Cyber Smoke fell to the ground and managed to dodge it. Emerl then extended his arm outward with a cable-like cord which stabbed straight through Cyber Smoke’s chest before retracting to Emerl’s arm, Cyber Smoke however kept pressing on and dashed in front of Emerl before performing the Smokey Cut, temporarily stunning Emerl on the spot. Cyber Smoke then repeatedly punched Emerl while he was stunned But once he got out of his dazed state, Emerl bashed Cyber Smoke’s head in with just his fist before firing a blue energy pulse at him which confused Cyber Smoke. This was the plan however as Emerl detached his arm and fired the Chaos Shot, which struck Cyber Smoke with watery chaos energy. Cyber Smoke was launched back a few meters before getting back up, and firing a spear at Emerl, who managed to shield itself with an energy shield created from time/space regression. Emerl then looked back, only to see that Cyber Smoke seemingly had just disappeared into thin air, that is until Emerl was hit once, twice, thrice, four times by punches. Cyber Smoke had turned himself invisible, however Emerl tracked the punches to his location and barraged Cyber Smoke with bullets. Cyber Smoke kept on getting bombarded until Emerl submerged his arm into the ground before waves of chaos energy was emerged from the ground and directly struck him, causing Cyber Smoke to get launched into the air. Once he crashed back down, Cyber Smoke quickly activated his Animality, and he ended up turning into a charging bull, Emerl quickly began bombarding the bull with bullets but it didn’t budge. The bull rammed directly into Emerl and bashed him down to the ground. Cyber Smoke then ended up stepping on a puddle of watery chaos energy near Emerl, but didn’t think too much of it as he got ready to use the Smoke Bomb. Right as it was about to kill off Emerl, tentacles emerged from the puddle and all of them ended up stabbing Cyber Smoke through the chest and grayish blood bursted from him. Emerl then got back up, and quickly transformed into it’s new form, Ultimate Emerl. Smoke only ended up making a robotic noise before firing chest bombs at the new Emerl, however it ended up knocking all of the chest bombs off into the distance, before copying all of Cyber Smoke’s abilities. Ultimate Emerl then grabbed Cyber Smoke by the throat and tossed it up into the air, before using his Air Throw. Ultimate Emerl then manifested half a dozen miniguns before letting loose at Cyber Smoke, shooting him repeatedly, denting him even more than he already was at this point, and causing more grayish blood to spread throughout the Green Hill. Ultimate Emerl then used the Chaos Nightmare, which ended up firing small blasts of chaos energy from it’s hands at Cyber Smoke, causing it to nearly fall apart, and Ultimate Emerl ended up using Chaos Burst which created a blast of chaos energy, tearing apart Cyber Smoke to a dozen pieces. Cyber Smoke may have been defeated at that point, but Ultimate Emerl decided to completely finish the job, firing a chestbomb at each and every piece of Cyber Smoke, and Ultimate Emerl flew back down to the ground before.. BOOM!! Cyber Smoke’s pieces were caught in 12 explosions all at the same time, completely vaporizing him to nothing but a pile of ashes that fell to the ground slowly, Ultimate Emerl then walked up to the ashes and stomped on them. Ultimate Emerl had proven victorious. K.O! This melee’s winner is.. Emerl! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees